Raid
Raid Guide This is the guild raid guide Zat's Raid Info Sheet Just here for convenience: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1uFNBTZUs6NaajoEoYaXJYaMCBkEKPxt-gVfNDd7-LPA/edit#gid=0 Raid Setup Here's what we use to attack Raid Bosses. It may or may not be the best setup, but it's pretty good. Pets While the above pic has some recommendation, they are for when you don't have the raid pets. After you have the raid pets, you should run, in order of preference: # 5* Belial # 4* Lavark # Recommendations Above. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/337591751881654290/355154029069991938/image.png Hardware In general, Raids run best on iPhone 7 or a PC with Nox/Remix OS. If you have neither, you can consider using some of the tricks here: https://www.reddit.com/r/EndlessFrontier/comments/5xl93g/a_guide_to_boss_raids/ to improve your raids. Raid 2 Bahamut Baha tends to be a bit different due to his hammer attack which instantly takes away 40% of your troops health. It can insta kill you if he spams it 3 times. Bahamut Carry Bahamut carry is a specific role to defeat Bahamut, who's hammer does 40% of your unit's HP regardless of KL (3 shots you're dead). Surviving Bahamut sometimes is up to RNG and how often he uses the hammer. Ignis has a similar attack (an explosion) which does % based damage, but isn't as lethal as Bahamut. General Bahamut Heal Strategy # Have enough FR for recommended Bahamut # Change your skills to heal, power, speed # Heal when bahamut hits you 2x with his hammer or during windup of the 3rd hammer # Otherwise stack power + speed as much as your innervate level will allow. Always stack at the same time to get the most damage. General Bahamut Build Strategy (Works without Heal, if you have enough people) This build generally can grant you about 10+ seconds of sw damage on bahamut until you die from the hammer. With enough tickets you can eventually waste him. FAQ I'm not getting Raid Rewards If you just joined a guild, you will not recieve raid rewards for 24 hours. This is to prevent exploiting guild hopping for raiding What is a Raid Carry? This is a term for someone who essentially moves the guild through the raid by having a higher KL and better raid units than everyone else. "Carry" tends to be the one to kill tougher bosses like Flame Titan, Belial, Ignis, or Bahamut. If you are "Carry" then you will need to focus on raid damage pets. Help my units are dying Generally your units are 90% of your damage while your heroes do at best 10%. The role of the heroes are basically to buff the units and to avoid dying so that they can keep buffing the units. If you are dying consider: * Gain KL, this is literally the best thing to do for any raid problems period. Gain KL. Everything else is a micro optimization. * Trans fairy to keep it alive longer to heal more. * 2 fairy for double the heal * 1 sorc and pray for red totem so units aren't stunned (against stunning bosses like Titan/Ignis) and can keep doing damage. * Swap in Heal as first skill for bosses like Bahamut & Ignis and use in case they enter a loop where they use their cheap % based attacks. * Priest generally isn't great since the heal is single target. Valk will be better as it gives you more DPS before units die. How Much Innervate do I need If you are carry try to have 40% If you are not carry but want 4 stacks of power & speed, try to keep above 35% Otherwise, don't worry about it. Artifacts don't affect raid damage. Category:Guides